


Carnival

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: In which Hakyeon cancels his carnival plans with Taekwoon and Sanghyuk at the last minute, but they go anyway. A teeny tiny Luck/Leohyuk drabble.





	

Taekwoon walked around the carnival grounds looking like he was smelling sour milk the entire time and Sanghyuk was exhausted. He was anxious enough when Hakyeon suddenly (almost...suspiciously) cancelled on them an hour ago, leaving the two of them alone that night. Sanghyuk glanced at Taekwoon as they walked, and saw him sipping his slushie and holding his newly acquired plush cow over his shoulder.

Taekwoon had gone along with everything Sanghyuk suggested doing, and when he’d asked if there was anything Taekwoon wanted to do, he’d immediately regretted eating dinner before coming because they hit every funnel cake, corn dog, fried oreo, cotton candy, nacho, and churro stand in sight. And those were just the ones Sanghyuk could remember.

And yet, even after Sanghyuk had stepped in to salvage his hyung’s dignity at the ring toss booth and won him the prize he now carried over his shoulder, Taekwoon looked particularly unhappy. Sanghyuk couldn’t quite figure out when he decided he cared, but this bothered him. They seemed to be having a pretty good night. Was he not fun to be around? Would Taekwoon rather have just stayed home?

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk said finally. 

Still sipping his slushie, Taekwoon turned to him. “Hm?”

“What’s up with you tonight? If you didn’t wanna come, you could’ve said so. We made these plans with Hakyeon anyway and he bailed.”

Taekwoon slurped the last of his drink and tossed it into a trash can as they walked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said, casually petting his cow plush.

Sanghyuk stopped in his tracks. “You’re joking, right?” Taekwoon stared in response. Sanghyuk was more confused than ever. 

Sighing impatiently, Taekwoon walked back over to him and stopped mere inches in front of him. He took the cow off his shoulder and held it under his arm instead. Sanghyuk began to feel warmth rising in his cheeks. 

“Your hand.”

Sanghyuk’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“Your hand,” Taekwoon repeated. 

“My…” Sanghyuk lifted his hand slowly, looking at it, when Taekwoon grabbed it and laced their fingers together, tugging him back in the direction of the food stands.

“I’m hungry.”

“You literally just ate like twenty minutes ago.” 

And so it was that for the rest of the night Taekwoon didn’t let go of Sanghyuk’s hand--unless he was eating something that required both hands, in which case linking elbows would suffice. The plush cow, Hyogie, slept in a comfortable bed cuddled up to his human from that night on. Last but not least Hakyeon, at home with his organic face mask and favorite snacks, was finally able to catch up on Yuri on Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> The unofficial title of this is "procrastination at work"
> 
> What is that ending though


End file.
